saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Energy Bending
Energy Bending is one of the two types of techniques in Endless Utopia Online. It involves using Aera with a specific purpose, that does not involve Elemental Bending Overview Energy Bending is one of two types of techniques in EUO, the other being Elemental Bending. Energy Bending allows any sentient being to manipulate Aera in different ways, such as enhancing one's physical capabilities, summon weapons or other beings, manipulate substances, create illusions, among other capabilities. Energy bending reflects the user's individuality. Inside this category are included any techniques that do not include Elemental Bending, since they simply usage Aera with no elemental infusion. Classification Energy Bending techniques are classified by their effects. There are a total of six types. However, there are some techniques that can be classified into two or more of these categories. Unlike Elemental Bending, where the affinity to an element is determined by the race, in Energy Bending any player or being from the game has one affinity to a specific type of technique, known as "Aera-Type", which is randomly chosen by the system. To know which one is, an Aera user first needs to go through a special test to find out their Energy-type. Any User of this Wiki who creates a character for EUO can choose any of the six types of Aera for his character, the only two conditions being: he must keep the categories chosen reasonably distributed between all the EUO characters he creates, and the category and techniques of the character must somehow reflect the character's personality. Upon learning one's own affinity, a student of Energy Bending can know which is his greatest strength between the six types and even create his own unique technique. It is possible to train in more than one's affinity type, but one is less proficient in this new category. There are numerical approximations to indicate how efficient one can be while using other types. Starting at one's own type, one has the potential to be 100% proficient at using the abilities of that category. Then looking at the category chart (see the hexagon right), one has the potential to be 75% efficient at using Aera-types adjacent to one's primary type, 25% efficient at using the opposite category of one's affinity, and 50% affinity in the two remaining types. In short, the further away from one's affinity, the less efficient one is in that category. It should also be remarked that by training too much with a category that one isn't suited for, one risks stagnating their potential by overloading their capacity for using Energy Bending. However, to administrate one's time properly and training in all categories is the best way to gain versatility and proficiency. A bell curve is an ideal shape, with most of the time spent in one's affinity and decreasing as it gets farther away. Aera Type Test TBA Aera Types Alteration Alteration techniques are skills that somehow affect the user's own body, a specific object or their surroundings. Those with an affinity for Alteration are known as Alterers. Alteration is meant to enhance some property of an object or to obtain abilities that are impossible with other means. This is generally used to enhance one's physical abilities. Therefore, players who have an affinity for alteration are well suited for direct hand to hand combat or close quarters. Some techniques of Alteration include Weapon Release, Accel Step, Bestial Soul and Warrior's Soul. The category opposed to Alteration is Illusion, since it deals with mental or psychological attacks, rather than close-quarters combat. Transmutation Transmutation enables the player to use their Aera to mimic something else. Those with an affinity for Transmutation are known as Transmuters. Similar to Emission, since things created via Transmutation are pure Aera. Transmuters can copy the properties of things, but they can also give their aera properties that don't necessarily mimic real objects. It can be confused with Conjuration, but the difference is that Transmutation mimics the properties of a substance or object, while Conjuration summons said object or substance. It should be remarked that it is impossible for any player to change the properties of Aera into elements since that is considered Elemental Bending. Therefore, it's only possible to transmute Aera into things that are not elements. A basic technique of Transmutation is Aera Dome. The category opposed to Transmutation is Manipulation, since it deals with controlling already existing substances within the vicinity of the user, rather than mimicking the properties of substances. Emission Emission means that a user is capable of controlling the deployment of their Aera while separating it from their body. Those with an affinity for Emission are known as Emitters. Aera generally decreases in intensity very quickly when it is separated from the body, but adept Emitters are able to separate their Aera for long periods of time, over long distances, and they are still able to maintain the ability and its functions. The most simple techniques of Emission are Aera Bullet, Aera Blast or barriers, while others have more complex applications. Emission can also be used to manifest the effects of certain abilities away from the body of the user, and to preserve those of Alteration and Transmutation after those abilities have separated the body. Due to its properties, Emission is typically employed in abilities with an emphasis on range and/or those that have long-lasting effects. The category opposed to Emission is Conjuration, since it deals with summoning living or non-living things, rather than separating Aera out of the body. Conjuration Conjuration techniques are all skills that are able to summon creatures or objects. Those with an affinity for Conjuration are known as Conjurers. It also includes skills which are used to seal creatures, living beings, Aera, along with a wide variety of other things within another object/being. Sealing can also be used to restrict movement or unseal objects either from within something or someone. The category opposed to Conjuration is Emission, since it deals with separating Aera out of the body, rather than summoning living or non-living things. Manipulation Manipulation allows the user to control non-living objects, non-sentient beings, animals or Aera Constructs. Those with an affinity for Manipulation are known as Manipulators. It should be remarked that Manipulation does not change in any way the objects (as Alteration does), but simply controls objects. The category opposed to Manipulation is Transmutation, since it deals with mimicking the properties of substances, rather than controlling already existing substances within the vicinity of the user. At the same time, it shares a notable similarity with Transmutation, since through Manipulation no one can control any of the elements, but rather, substances that are not classified as an element. For instance, strings, paper, wood, plastic, fabric, corpses, etc...However, a notable difference between the two is that Transmutation changes the properties of Aera to mimic substances, while Manipulation controls said substances already existing within the user's vicinity. Illusion Illusion techniques are skills that manipulate the flow of Aera in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their one, some or all their senses. Those with an affinity for Illusion are known as Illusionists. Illusion is frequently used to create false images or to cause pain from trauma (because the body of the player is forced to believe the pain is real). However, there are plenty of other uses depending on the situation. The strongest abilities allow players to control the minds of players or beings in the game. The category opposed to Illusion is Alteration, since it deals with close-quarters combat, rather than mental or psychological attacks. Specialization Specialization can be broadly defined as the umbrella category that gathers all techniques that cannot be classified in the other six, therefore making it the vaguest Aera-Type. Unlike any of the other categories, no one is born with an affinity with Specialization. Instead, one can use this category after succeeding in crafting a technique that can be classified Specialization technique. It should be noted that each player has a 1% chance of achieving this feat. this is why Specialization is at the center of the chart. If they do, they are referred to as Specialists (besides their original Aera-Type). It should be noted that even specialists are unable to achieve feats that are impossible with Aera, such as stopping time, giving life to objects or creating matter out of energy. Trivia *Part of the classification of techniques was taken from the game Skyrim, but it was also inspired by the Nen system from HunterxHunter. Navigation Category:EUO Terminology Category:FedeTkd Category:EUO